glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Disturbia
Disturbia is a song originally by Rihanna. It was sung by Alex Presley, Kristina Marshall, Louise Barber and Vanessa Anderson with The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones in the tenth episode of the first season, Spooked. Lyrics The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Alex What's wrong with me? The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Kristina Why do I feel like this? The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum” The two groups sang Vanessa I'm going crazy now The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Kristina (Alex with The Troubletones) No more gas, in the red, (Can't even get it started) Nothing heard, nothing said, (Can't even speak about it) On my life, on my head, (Don't wanna think about it) Feels like I'm going insane, yeah Louise It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Throw on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise “Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light” Vanessa sang “Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?” Alex sang “Disturbia, ain't used to what you like” Louise sang “Disturbia, disturbia” Kristina sang The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Alex (Vanessa with The Femme Fatales) Faded pictures on the wall, (It's like they talking to me) Disconnecting on calls, (The phone don't even ring) I gotta get out or figure this stuff out. It's too close for comfort, oh Kristina and Louise It's a thief in the night to come and grab you It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind it can control you. I feel like a monster, oh. The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Throw on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise Kristina Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light Alex Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Louise Disturbia, ain't used to what you like Vanessa Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum” Kristina Release me from this curse I'm in. Trying to maintain but I'm struggling Vanessa If you can't go-o-o. I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Throw on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise” Louise Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light Kristina Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Vanessa Disturbia, ain't used to what you like Alex Disturbia, disturbia The Femme Fatales and The Troubletones Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Alex Presley Category:Songs Sung By Kristina Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Louise Barber Category:Songs Sung By Vanessa Anderson Category:Songs Sung By The Femme Fatales Category:Songs Sung By The Troubletones